


他的猫（上）

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *Tony拟猫化，同龄人AU.*布偶天生生性温和，爱撒娇，尤其喜欢粘着主人.*HE保证，高甜预警.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	他的猫（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 世间流传着一个传说，有些流浪猫很喜欢人类的话，就会跟踪并接近他们，从而变成和他们一样的物种。

“终于找到你啦... 原来躲在这里呀。”  
一把透明的伞撑挡在了正躲在屋檐下避雨的流浪猫身前，棕头发的男孩挨着他微微屈膝蹲了下来，脸上挂着温和的笑。  
每次见到这只流浪猫时，被水侵染过的毛发总是湿哒哒的挂在身上，看起来脏兮兮地。男孩却也不嫌弃，从口袋里面掏出了一份小雨衣将它罩在了这只猫的身上，重新将它抱在怀里一下一下地用手顺着额前的毛发。  
“你的眼睛真漂亮。”男孩亲手喂给了它一块小饼干，低下头俯身去看那双明亮的浅蓝色眸子。他喜欢这只猫，“May姨不会同意我养宠物的... 不然我就能够将你带回家啦。”  
男孩用手在这只猫的下巴上面轻轻地刮了两下，换来它腹部满足的呼噜声。怀中的猫也在侧过头眨着自己水灵灵的眼睛，浅蓝色的瞳孔里面倒映出的全部是男孩的模样。  
“啊.. 出门的时间太久了，如果回去晚了的话，May姨该担心啦。”男孩将它轻轻地放了下去，又从口袋里面掏出了辛辛苦苦攒下来的零食，“这些全部都留给你，我现在要走啦。”  
“如果下次还能够见到的话，再来为你包扎后脚底处的伤口噢。”流浪猫看着男孩将随身包裹重新提了起来，费力地想要将自己身躯抬起，围绕着男孩的脚踝处，从嘴巴里面发出了一声声的呢喃。  
“喵—— 喵——”听起来委屈又可怜。  
棕发男孩有些不舍地再次屈膝下去摸了摸它毛茸茸地脑袋，终于还是狠下心站起了身，朝着那只猫的方向挥了挥手。  
“再见啦。”  
看着慢慢消失在视线范围内的身影，自那日起，那只白猫始终蹲在原地，开启了日复一日的漫长等待。  
可惜好景不长，那名棕发男孩来到这里的次数越来越少，即便每次都为它带来些许食物，白猫每次见到男孩都显得十分激动，总是喜欢围绕着他的脚踝发出愉悦的猫叫。  
他们陪伴的次数越来越短，白猫等待男孩的时间也越来越长。两百四十多个朝暮来了又去，隔壁那户人家阳台上面种植着的花儿谢掉又重新再开。  
男孩最后一次道来的时候，步伐显得有些急促。平时喜爱蹲在石灰台阶上面的白猫一听到男孩朝着他赶来的步伐声音就立刻抬起了头，伸着自己的小爪子祈求他的拥抱。  
“喵——”被成功抱起来的白猫亲昵地蹭着男孩的脖颈，像是得到了过分宠爱似的拼命的想要往他的怀抱里面钻。  
“我就要离开这里了... 以后不能再来看你啦。”日落黄昏时，男孩陪伴着它说了好多好多话，又将自己身后背着的小包裹摊开，把里面的食物全部堆积在了那只白猫的面前。  
“呐，这些全部送给你.. 这段时间可以不用再挨饿了。”棕发男孩脸上露出了一份灿烂的微笑，夕阳逐渐落下，暖色的光打在了他的脸上，像是弥漫在山间田野里面的向日葵。  
“我现在要走啦——”它见着少年背起了自己的行囊，直至慢慢淡出了它的视线。  
白猫想要再开口说些什么，却只能在这空旷的半径之内诉说出一些男孩根本不能够听懂的话。那像是一些悲鸣，一句渴望怜悯似的祷告。  
如果你走了的话，还会回到这里来看我吗？  
有着浅蓝色瞳孔眼睛的猫，眼神正逐渐暗淡了下去。  
从此那名会给它带来美味可口的食物，会在下雨时用伞撑起一片天地，会陪伴着它去散漫无边际寂寞的棕发男孩，永远的消失在了它的生活里面。  
那只白的猫咪转动着自己的尾巴，最终还是趴在了那片空地上，久久地凝望着男孩离去地方向。

这是Peter Parker第三次见到这只灰白色的猫咪。  
说来也奇怪，早间上课的途中他就发觉一只白花花的毛绒团子从草丛间里滚了出来。直到他小心翼翼地凑近了才发现，有几只树叶插在了那只白猫的身上，浑身上下脏兮兮地，正目光炯炯地盯着他看。  
“喵——”这是那只白猫所散发出来的第一声，Peter有些条件反射地掏着自己的口袋，想要搜寻那里面有没有实质性的食物。  
白猫想要有意地朝向他靠近，男孩看着它逐渐凑近过来的小身躯倒也没有排斥，但是由于参考到不是家猫都具有攻击要素，倒也没想着要迎合。  
但是这只猫天生细软着性子，几乎极爱贴合着他的脚踝，一声一声的叫着，还喜欢对着他无害的露出自己的肚皮。  
Peter觉得它尤为可爱，便想着要探身下去亲自抚摸一下那颗小脑袋。男孩拿出了随身携带着的饼干喂给了脚边的那只白猫，发觉它身上的毛发很长，摸起来触感很好。  
猫咪像是饿了很久，Peter喂给它多少就吃进多少。直到口袋里面的零食全部喂光了，男孩才尴尬着挠了挠头。  
药丸... 这下把自己的早餐都给送出去了。  
“小白团子... 我现在要去上课啦，下次见吧。”男孩最后一次摸了摸它的头颅，起身往教室的方向赶着。白猫就这样前行着跟了他几步，最后将身子埋没进了一片绿荫间。  
直到他在自己家门口的玄关处再次见到了这只猫咪，Peter才察觉到了这件事情的不对劲。  
“额... 你...”男孩从嘴巴里面发出了几句极为精简的单音节词语，显然还有些未反应过来。按理说从学校到家庭住址上的实际距离上面来测算... 就算坐公车也要十几站地的路程。  
是一路跟着我过来的吗... 不太可能啊？  
男孩感觉十分费解，只得蹲着身子伸手摸了摸白猫的额头。不知是不是因为天性温和的性子，白猫似乎很喜欢被他触碰，硬生生仰着自己的小脑袋往男孩的手心里面送，后面腹部也发出了一阵阵愉悦的呼噜声。  
猫咪舒服地眯着眼睛，享受着自己得到的宠爱。  
单独把这只猫咪搁置在楼道间的话，人来人往的难免会产生踩踏事件，附近的小区居民里面丢猫的也时常发生，如果将这个细小生命放任不管的话... 未免太不人道了些。  
Peter将视线下移，看着那只正在倾身扒着自己裤脚的猫咪，终于还是掏出了自己的兜里面的钥匙，打开了玄关处的门。门口稍微探出了一点点的缝隙，白猫迈着爪子向前伸着，它小心翼翼地接近着屋中，直到全部探身进去。  
“如果暂时没有地方去的话，那么这里以后就是你的家了。”男孩开启了客厅中央的灯，暖色的光辉照耀在了猫儿的身上，它将自己的猫爪垫轻轻地踩在了松软的沙发上，来回的踱着步。直到彻底熟悉了那里的环境才开始肆意打起了滚，娇小的身躯因为大幅度的动作都快要翻到沙发垫后面去。  
见到这样一幕的Peter着实笑出了声，男孩不断的感叹着：“啊.. 自己的家中已经很久没有增添这样活跃的气氛了。”自从跟May分居以后，不想再成为经济负担的他准备只身来到这座城市里面读书，除了课余活动之外男孩也会去周边的店铺里面赚外快来维持生计。  
Peter将手中的便利店袋子放到桌子上面以后，走到了沙发前将那只白猫给抱在了怀里。怀中的猫儿发出了一声“喵？”的上扬音，但也乖张的待在男孩的怀抱里面没有动。猫咪的眼神有些懵懂，浅蓝色瞳孔上面倒映出了男孩那张较好的容颜，“喵——”白猫从内心深处发出了一声呼唤。

Tony Stark万万没想到自己居然也有被人抱着冲澡的一天，全身上下湿漉漉地，像只掉进水里的鲶鱼。  
白猫身上全身的毛都垂了下来，湿哒哒的贴在了身上，猫咪眯着自己的眼睛开始带着些反抗意味的伸出了自己的小爪子，从而够着最外边的沿。  
“嘶—— 别乱动.. 不许不乖噢。”可能所有的猫科都不太喜爱将自己的身子侵泡在温水里面吧... 此时的Peter正按着疯狂乱动的猫咪，而自己的手下的物体还在奋力挣扎着想要离开。  
“要不这样... 我给你起个名字吧？唔.. 你觉得Larry怎么样？”意识到似乎引起了更加严重的排斥反应，男孩急忙改口道：“不喜欢啊... 那Julian？Catherine？诶，不对... 你好像是个男孩。”  
“...Tony？”  
怀中的猫咪突然停止了挣扎，挣扎着的动作全部转变为了乖张，像是突然软了性子般用自己被水温浸湿的脑袋去贴合男孩温柔的手掌。  
“喵——”这是由猫咪从喉间发出来的声音，由于多余的毛发被洗刷干净，凸现出来的浅蓝色瞳孔更加精致了。  
Peter着了魔似的凝望着那一双湛蓝眼眸，他捧起白猫脸上尖尖的下巴，嘴唇在闭合之间也在喃喃自语：“奇怪.. 我是不是在哪里见过你。”  
Tony的眸色在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉，猫咪透过了层层雾气昂起了自己的小脸，将自己的舌尖凑近了男孩的脸庞，轻轻地舔舐着上面的皮肤。  
“...”第一次与一只猫咪亲密接触的Peter竟然脸红的不像话，他拼命压抑着自己躁动地心跳，就连手上面运用出的力量也加大了许多。  
浑身湿漉漉地Tony就这样被男孩用温软的毯子给裹了起来，将猫咪抱到巨大的镜子面前之后，Peter将毯子垫在了猫咪的肉垫下面，开启了吹风机用手捋着它身上的毛发。  
由于吹的方向不同，男孩只得转动着自己的身子，而视线下方的Tony却像是怎么也看不够似的，一直转动着自己清澈地眼眸。  
等到全部收拾完毕之后，先前被尘土掩盖住的漂亮毛发全部外露了出来，展现在了Peter面前。  
“哇喔——”男孩惊讶着张大了自己的嘴巴，显得有些不敢置信。Tony身上鲜艳的毛色真的特别漂亮，到处都是纯洁耀眼的白。属于十分高贵的布偶品种，这也是为什么猫咪能够那么黏人的缘由。  
化身为猫咪的Tony此时此刻正看着停留在他面前的少年，就跟印象里面的那张脸完全一模一样。啊不对，好像又长大了，长高了一些。  
“喵呜——”白色猫咪撒娇性地扑进了男孩的怀中，想要肆意的打着滚。  
Peter，Peter，我好想你呀...  
你也在等着我吗？  
白猫的瞳孔里面亮晶晶地，里面像是注入进了全部的银河。  
是夜，星星从窗帘的缝隙里面挥洒进来。白猫探着身子来到了自己心爱的人身边，原本想着要驻扎在此地的猫儿围绕着少年的头部周围打转。  
最终被他寻觅到了一个最佳位置，猫咪蜷缩起了身子，想借着此刻绝佳的境地再细看着被他所爱的人。  
“嗯... Tony...”男孩从睡梦中发出了一声咽语，白猫在会意之后立刻就探身上前，用自己的肉垫戳在了男孩的脸颊上面。见到正在熟睡着的人有些轻微地皱起了眉头，猫咪立刻就将爪子放了下去，反而用自己的小脑袋去蹭了蹭Peter的脸颊。  
白猫用自己的凸出来小嘴朝着男孩的方向逐渐靠近了去，直到覆盖在了那两片柔软的唇瓣之上。  
“我来见你了，Honey。”成功蜕变成人形的Tony头上突出了两个白色的猫耳朵，身后的尾巴缠绕上了男孩裸露在外的小腿肚上。  
“唔...”察觉到痒的Peter有些难耐的动了动身子，侧着的脸逐渐正了过来，完整的暴露在了Tony的身前。赤裸着身躯的Tony看着男孩腰间敞开的扣子，身后的尾巴也在挥舞着。  
化成人形的Tony直接将身子压在了Peter的身上，青年用手指轻抚着男孩睡着的脸颊，终于用手捧起了男孩的侧颈。Peter在熟睡之中紧闭着自己的双眼，Tony的嘴角勾起了一个浅笑，他俯下身子亲密地叫着男孩的乳名。  
“小彼...”Tony低沉地嗓音轻呼在了男孩的耳边，将头轻轻地贴在了Peter的额前，长长的睫毛扑在了他沉睡着的眼皮上。青年伸出了手指触碰着男孩饱满的唇部，最终低下头给了他一枚真挚的吻。  
Tony将舌头伸进了对方的唇腔里面，肆意搅动着里面的全部轮廓。湿热的吐息喷涌在了男孩的鼻间，陷入深眠中的Peter面部开始泛起了潮红，就连呼吸也加剧了许多。他的唇部包裹住了男孩的，青年伸出了舌尖舔舐着Peter的唇外周围，仔细地啃弄着他的下颚。  
男孩睡衣上的扣子也被Tony给伸手摘掉了几颗，青年将手部探入进了Peter腰间，感受着那里光滑的皮肤触感。  
青年抬起了眼眸注视着床前摆着的落地镜，他亲吻着那里面正在沉睡着的男孩，身后的尾巴也包裹着男孩光洁的小腿肚。  
千万句的“我喜欢你”，终究转换做了一句“晚安”。  
饱食一顿之后的Tony还是选择躺在了心仪的男孩身边，看着那副熟睡着的模样，浅浅的勾动着嘴角。  
正逐渐退化成猫身的Tony享受着这份美好时刻。

最近Peter开始觉得他养的猫有些不太正常。  
每次在外出回来后，Tony都将自己搞得脏兮兮地，从阳台遍布到客厅的环境内也总是出现一地的毛。那只白色的猫咪每当看见他后总是爱喵喵地叫着，就连平时朝向他扑过来的动作都没有那么流畅了。  
“发生什么事情了吗？”坐在沙发上的男孩将手中的猫咪高高举起，而那双暴露在灯光下的蓝色眼眸总是喜欢盯着他看。从猫儿的嘴巴里面又叫了几声，男孩无奈地只好又把他重新给抱进怀里，他发现Tony总是愿意拿自己的小脑袋亲昵地去蹭着他的下巴。  
Peter一手爱抚着那上面的白色毛发，一边将头微微低下赠予了它一枚吻。每当到这时，Tony都会昂起自己的小身子去凑近他，猫儿的腹部也发出了满足的呼噜声。  
那时对待喜爱的人时才会施展出的特殊表现。  
某天Peter回到家里的时间有些晚了，男孩开启了玄关处的灯，却发现那只白猫并没有像往常一样的朝向他跑来。  
屋子里面掉落的猫毛也比平时多了，男孩有些多心的想是不是Tony又闯祸了。可是任凭他将视线从客厅滑过卧室房间之后，那些摆在外面的家具上并没有留下抓痕。  
就在他疑惑之际，感受到自己主人归来的白色猫咪正一瘸一拐地探着身子走到了男孩面前，他身上的毛色已经没有从前那么亮了。Peter连忙俯身将那只猫儿给抱进了怀里，Tony还是会用自己的小脑袋贴合着蹭他，但是所发出来的猫叫声已经没有以往那么洪亮了。  
男孩抱着猫儿拉开了抽屉，将里面的绷带跟药品全部拿了出来，细着心为他包扎着后退处的伤口。察觉到背部的毛明显的有些稀缺，还有一些浅浅地伤口遍布在那里。  
Peter深深地皱起了眉头，但是手法却又不敢加重。这样小的一只物体如果被他失手触碰到伤口，那么男孩一地会更加责怪自己。  
毕竟是他没有看住他的猫。Tony看到Peter这副心神不宁的样子也捶着自己的小脑袋，小小的身躯也不敢再乱动了，就连平时总爱炸起的毛也垂哒了下去。  
等到伤口全部养好后，Peter见自家的白猫又是生龙活虎的模样发自内心地笑了起来。小家伙现在的精气神甚至都可以唏嘘他特意盛放在它小碗里面的青菜了。  
猫咪有些不满似的从嘴巴里面发出了“嗬—— 呲——”的嚎叫声，并顺势打翻了猫碗。接着它看到了Peter抱着自己的手臂抬了抬自己的眉毛，便有乖乖地将那被打翻的猫碗乖巧摆正，甚至又张着小口将洒落在地面上的青菜叼了起来，又统统给放回去了之后。  
对着它的恋人乖巧地坐好，又从最间发出了一声：“喵呜——”  
被这样一幕给萌化了内心的Peter决定当下就把这只猫给抱了起来，让它脚下的小肉垫踩在了自己的肩膀上面，点燃了燥火为它炸着今日份新鲜小鱼干。  
Tony喜欢把脸埋在男孩的侧颈里，又逐渐将身子全部顺着衣领钻了进去，Peter只得无奈地托起了一只手捧着他的猫，另一只手娴熟的做起了饭。  
等到鱼干全部煎炸完毕以后，Peter将它们全部成放在了小盘子里，推到了Tony的面前。白色的猫咪凑近着闻了闻却也没有急着开吃，而是用自己脸颊上面的小胡子把盘子往男孩的方向拱了一小段距离，再次看着他的脸轻轻地喵了一声。  
“你吃吧，我不饿的。”Peter眯着眼睛将盘子推远，看着那颗小脑袋逐渐深埋进那些被煎炸成熟的鱼干中间啃食着，男孩满足的笑了笑，伸出了手又摸了摸Tony的头顶。  
爱撒娇，不爱吃青菜。Peter从此记住了Tony身上的那些关键点。  
然而风波却并没有过去，直到Peter这几次兼职回来之后，看见自家猫儿身上遍布着的伤痕与被咬掉的毛发，男孩终于决定不再隐忍了。  
他开始谨慎地探查着Tony的作息频率，每次出入的时间。直到一次男孩半夜被一阵剧烈的嚎叫声给吵醒，他在黑暗中寻觅着打开了床前的台灯，下了床走到阳台上面之后才发现。  
男孩家的Tony正站立在了阳台上面，浑身上下的毛都竖了起来，嘴里面还发出了极为凶狠的叫声。平时性格温顺地猫咪在此刻将爪子全部露了出来，锋利地指甲划在了地面上发出了一阵阵刺耳的声响。  
“呲——”Peter从未见过Tony如此张牙舞爪的模样，像是看到了天命死敌，咧着嘴露出了尖牙威胁着。男孩抬眼望隔壁那层楼的阳台上面望去，发现对面的那只缅甸茵猫体型生的格外巨大，正如雄性猫咪的本能，对方也势力起了全部的毛，从口间发出了一声一声地挑衅。  
眼见Tony挥动着爪子想要往对方发起冲锋，Peter顺势将手指弯曲放在了自己的唇间，吹动了一声口哨。他见猫咪的耳朵动了动，回过了头朝向他所在的方向看着，浑身的毛也恢复成了先前的温顺模样。  
“Tony，回来我这里。”Peter对着自己的猫儿拍了拍手，张开了自己的怀抱。  
“喵呜——”白色的猫咪发出了一声愉悦的叫声，小跑了几步倾身跳入到了男孩的怀中。Tony在Peter的怀抱里面晃动着自己的尾巴，不断地用小脑袋蹭着男孩的下巴。  
直到男孩将猫咪抱到了床上的时候才开始觉得，先前一直被困扰着的问题已经逐渐明朗起来了。

那只缅甸茵猫天生体格强悍，又是隔壁那户人家以高昂的价格收购来的纯种猫咪，作为布偶的Tony明显体格又小上许多，性格又比较温顺... 这样的话打起架来当然吃亏了。  
前段日子出现在自家猫儿身上的那些伤总算有了眉目，当然也就不能够再继续追踪罪魁祸首了。Peter故意将手中的动作加重了一些，摆出了一副说教的架势来：“明明在行动上面这么吃亏，却每次又盯着人家不放...”男孩由衷地叹了一口气，“我该怎么说你好。”  
像是突然间恍然大悟，觉着自己居然在对着一只猫讲话实在是太奇怪了，Tony翻身跳上了沙发的撑立部分，用自己那双好看的湛蓝眼眸盯着男孩看。  
“Wow.. 这次就算你撒娇也是没用的了，因为我选择不被你的那双眼睛给蛊惑到。”意识到猫咪又想要对着他撒娇，以此来博得关爱。Peter这次彻底闭上了眼睛，不再想要去注视那双明眸。  
可这也给Tony带来了可乘之机，当男孩成功意识到自己居然被一只猫咪给吻住时，自己已经被一个庞然巨物给压倒在身下了。  
男孩看着赤裸着身子的青年，他有着十分明显的猫耳朵，此刻正在一下下地耸动着。  
“What the fu——”从未见过这种景象的Peter被硬生生地彻底惊艳到了，Tony背后生长着的白色尾巴正勾在了他的脚踝上面，青年有着长长的睫毛与漂亮的眼睛，接着他勾起唇角浅笑了，露出了里面洁白整齐的牙齿。  
Peter有些试探性地伸出手去，摸动着青年脑袋上面的耳朵，终于还是颤着声音询问出了一句：  
“...Tony？”  
“小彼，我好想你。”青年未能再多说什么，便探了身子浅吻在了男孩的下巴与脖颈上面，唇部也流连在二者其间游走着。  
“等.. 等一下...”Peter用手推开了Tony探身下去的头颅，又拉紧了自己领口的衣服，“你这是... 要对我做什么。”  
“我很想你... 我喜欢你，小彼。”Tony再次俯身下去，抓起了男孩的手掌亲吻着，温柔的眼神注视着他的少年恋人。  
“等一下... 等一下，我还没有和这样形态的你接触过...”Peter的脸颊通红，他刚才算是被一只猫儿给表白了吗？  
“可是不变成这样的话，没有办法同你讲话。”青年有些委屈地说着，不断把自己毛茸茸地脑袋往男孩的胸口上探着，喜欢撒娇的本质还是未变。  
Tony头顶上面的黑色短发不断地往男孩的怀抱里面缩着，想要博得主人爱怜的性格全部尽显了出来：“快帮我看看，我被那只缅甸茵猫给薅秃了没。”  
罢了... 即便是成了精，看看这副人畜无害的样子，终归是自己家的猫咪。  
“那只坏猫总是喜欢追着我咬... 咬掉了我身上很多毛。”被身上那只巨型猫咪给压在沙发上面的Peter有些心疼地用手抱着Tony的脑袋，扶着青年那上面的头发，“傻瓜... 被那样一只大猫追着咬，不觉得吃亏吗？”  
“因为它总是喜欢盯着你看嘛...”Tony像是有些吃味的撇着嘴，“你不知道猫咪在盯着一个人看时，是在等同于亲吻那个人吗？”  
男孩张着嘴巴半天未能发出声音，他看着Tony脸上真挚的表情却也不像是在撒谎，可.. 那要怎么解释现在扑在他身上的这只大猫，从来时的第一天起就总喜欢盯着他看的缘由？  
该不会从那时就已经...  
Peter含羞地咳了咳，聪明的男孩总想着要转移这份尴尬话题：“所以.. 你到底属于什么物种？猫还是人？”  
Tony未作出及时回答，从自身周围散发出了一道刺眼的白光，直至光芒消失后.. Peter看着瞬间剧增的尾巴条数很明显地一愣。  
青年背后生长着的八条猫尾全部展现在了男孩的面前，Tony将他们纷纷缠绕在了Peter的腰部与腿部上面，每一条上面的绒毛都在男孩光滑的皮肤上面打着圈。  
“日本是不是专门有那种极爱吸食人精气的猫妖，你会属于那一种吗，Tony？”  
“你会希望我来吸食你身上的精气吗，小彼？”青年的眼神散发出了一丝蛊惑，就连平时的瞳孔都转变为了猫咪独有的竖缝。  
“并不，我还不想要英年早衰...”Peter将自己的脸部侧了过去，作势拒绝。  
闻言，Tony也笑了笑，重新抬起眼眸时已无方才的那股气焰。他俯下了身子去扑在了男孩的胸膛上面，嘴巴里面也喃喃道：“那我把自身的精气全部都渡给你.. 这样我的小彼就能够长命百岁啦。”  
男孩浅笑着表示：“这可是我听到过的最另类的告白了...”像是突然想起了什么，Peter率先推开了Tony的臂弯。他仔细的数着Tony背后的尾巴条数，反反复复里着顺序数上了好多遍，发现归根结底也只有八条。  
“奇怪... 好像少了一条才对？”  
Tony垂下了眼眸，连语气都染上了一层失落：“因为在遇见你的路上.. 不小心折断了一条。”  
于是Peter大惊，早年间他有听过一些传闻，据说如果猫少了一条尾巴的话等同于是缺失了一条性命。  
Peter察觉到自己的声音都有些颤抖了：“那.. 还会在长出来吗？”见后者继而无声的沉默着，男孩的眼睛逐渐被浸湿了，最终他还是微微张着嘴唇询问出了一句：  
“...疼吗？”

关于从高处摔下的经历，关于跟隔壁名叫Jake的猫咪掐架被咬掉的猫毛跟一身的伤口... 这些种种经历压到了男孩脆弱的心房上面，足以压垮他脑海中紧紧绷住的神经。  
“不疼的，小彼。”Tony将身后的猫尾保留回了原样，栖身贴近了男孩的躯体，“只要你能抱抱我，摸摸我就能好了。”  
Tony本就是喜爱撒娇的粘人猫咪，现在已将全部的自身重量给压在了男孩的躯体上面，赤裸在外的皮肤暴露在了空气中，即便化成人形的Peter也能够感受到青年腹部那些紧实的腹肌块。  
“小彼就是能够治愈我的良药。”青年趴在了男孩的身上，以猫的本能舔舐着Peter脖颈上的肌肤。Tony把头探在了男孩的肩膀上面，手掌也在抚着男孩背部光滑的线条。  
“哈.. Tony...”男孩抱着身上人的脑袋，张着自己的小口细细地喘着气。Tony将他身上宽松的睡衣往下面剥露着，Peter洁白的胸口就这样暴露了出来。看着将头部不断向下探去的青年，男孩慌张地想要阻止。  
“别... Tony，别...”青年的手掌抚上了Peter另外一边的胸膛上，伸着舌头舔舐着那一小处的乳尖。青年的口水全部沾染在了男孩的乳首上，Tony拼命的吮吸着属于那里的养分。  
“慢一点.. 慢一点...”Peter有些难耐地朝向对方拱起了自己的身子，这也让青年将吸吮动作进行的更彻底了。Tony抱着男孩颤抖的身躯，一只手搭在了他的臀部上面，隔着一层绵软的布料轻轻地用手指触碰着那里的臀肉。  
青年将他的衣衫半褪，伸手扯下了男孩的半截睡裤。Peter光滑的小屁股就那样暴露了出来，两片臀瓣被Tony的手掌摸着，拍打刺激着菊部周围的敏感区域上。  
“Tony... 不可以.. 停下，快停下...”直到青年伸出舌尖来转战到了另外一边，一只手轻轻捏动着男孩的细软的腰肢，另外一只手深陷进了Peter的股缝之中，一直处于隐忍着的男孩才将蔓延到嘴边的呻吟声泄露了出来...   
这哪里是猫妖... 分明是只狐狸吧！  
“小彼...”青年轻声唤着他，顺势将他的腿部高高的架了起来，搭在了自己的肩膀上。  
“哈.. 按照你现在的架势，是打算要吃了我吗？”Peter强装镇定的回答着，可全身上下都在剧烈的颤抖。裸着躯体的Tony在用胯下宛如烙铁一样坚硬的阴茎硌着他的臀部周围敏感的臀肉上面，男孩又立刻服了软。  
“疼.. Tony，你硌到我了...”被唤作Tony的青年正在用自身的生殖器官压着男孩身上敏感的穴位，Peter的小腹被一阵坚硬的炽热给盯弄着，有些难耐的从嘴角泄露出了一丝呻吟。  
“哈啊.. 又胀大了——”男孩的脸部印上一片潮红，他的视线被迫锁定在了正抵住自己的胯部上的巨大阴茎，奈何Tony还在轻微晃动着自己的腰，不断地往那块被接触到的皮肤上面戳着。  
“以后... 我们不会再分开了，小彼。”看着Tony逐渐朝向他靠近的俊脸，Peter还有些发懵地微微张着嘴，“什么...”身体也好似被蛊惑了，男孩紧紧地盯着那双浅蓝色的双眸，下一秒沉浸在了与Tony接吻的美好里面。  
Tony牢牢地将他给压在了身下，轻轻扒开了男孩身上的衬衣，埋头在了里面对着那块柔软的乳首上面舔舐着。“你这算是... 猫咪开始发情了嘛...”Peter咬着自己的手指，轻微的娇喘声音从那里泄露了出来。  
青年伸手揉捏着男孩背后的臀肉，引得男孩浑身一颤。Tony浅笑着并未回应，随即更猛烈的攻势朝着他席卷而来。如潮水一般的快感逐渐淹没了Peter的知觉，这算是要跟宠物猫交配的一种吗... 真是越想越羞耻。  
直到Tony一步步地褪去了男孩的裤子，Peter才有些心急道：“慢着.. 你难道打算真的要跟我...？”青年倒也不着急，仅仅是跪在了地面上撑着上半身躯体，双手抱着男孩光滑的大腿根部较为无辜地回复了一句：  
“小彼... 我想进去，想... 进入到你的身体里面。”  
别摆出这种人畜无害来的眼神啊喂！Peter当下的内心简直又惊又气，他感受着那股戳在自己腿间的热浪，微微颤抖着身子继而询问到：“你想要对我做什么？”  
“我想要标记你。”Tony倒也从未回避，直截了当的阐明了最终目的，“令你能够成为我一生的伴侣。”  
Peter有些吃惊，却也柔着声音继续：“你们所谓的标记... 也是和人类做爱的姿势一样？”  
青年微微点了点头，半晌之后又立即进行否认：“还是有些不一样的，我们猫类比较喜欢从后庭探入进去。”  
“...”这次Peter总算是无语了，毕竟用这个借口来求偶的方式还是蛮有效的。“可以让我进去吗，小彼.. 我有些难受。”Tony生长着湛蓝色的眼眸在对着他散发出一种类似于祈求的目光，看的直叫人心痒。  
“不行。”男孩严词拒绝，但又看着青年垂下来的耳朵之后终究还是于心不忍，连忙改了口回复：“不许做到最后一步... 其他的随你，等到我们彻底熟悉了之后再...”  
Tony的眼神突然地亮了起来，恨不得立马张开怀抱将男孩拥进怀里，“我都听你的，小彼。”

说罢伸手握住了男孩的性器前端，仔细在龟头的部分揉捏了几下之后，转而在根茎的部分上下撸动了起来。“这样会感到舒服吗，小彼。”  
“轻一点.. 慢一点。”男孩舒爽的高昂起头，细细地逼着眼睛呻吟着，下体传来的酥麻逐渐蔓延上了头，Peter的双腿大开着，快感如潮水一般朝向他席卷而来，就连性器的前端都流出了一些白色的汁液。  
Tony俯身用舌尖拭去了上面那一溢出的汁水，轻轻地张开了嘴唇包裹着性器的头部，眼神迷离地盯着身下人的反应。青年的头深埋进了男孩的腿间，伸出来的舌头舔舐着柱身留下来的白浊上，从Peter的视角上面看下去动作极尽色情。  
“你... 到底为什么这么会，啊.. 要射了，Tony... 我要射——”青年张嘴含住了那半截柱身，帮着他吞吐进了两个深喉，Peter高挺着自己的腰部往Tony嘴口里面送着，腰间敏感的肌肤上面也因此分泌出了细汗。  
直到下腹涌出了一股炽热，男孩高颤着自己的身子，将勃起的阴茎里包含着的浊液给释放了出来，喷溅在了青年与自己的小腹上面。Peter又重新跌回了沙发里面，浑身上下如痉挛一样，潮红着小脸陆陆续续地喘着气。  
青年头部上的猫耳轻轻地蹭在男孩敏感的腿间，继而埋头在了Peter的臀部上面，伸出了殷红的舌尖开始舔弄亲吻着男孩已经充血了的粉嫩臀瓣上面。  
“你做的很不错，小彼.. 这还是你第一次对着我泄了身子。”Tony夸奖着躺在自己身下的男孩，又将他踏下去的腰肢重新抬高，腿部架在了自己的肩膀上面。感受着青年身下已经勃起了的粗壮阴茎，下腹上面的炽热深深地盯弄在了他的小腹上。  
“别进来.. Tony，别现在进来！”Peter有些害怕的大叫着，直至得到了自己恋人的一枚亲吻。这份带有安慰性地吻良好的抚平了男孩心中的恐惧，Peter抬眼便撞进了青年眸子里面的深海。“别怕，小彼。你不同意的话，我是不会进来的...”  
“我永远也不会伤害你。”Tony的脸上挂起了柔和地笑，他选择把自己的性器对准了男孩裸露着的腿间，命令Peter将那里加紧，从而一下一下地抽送着。  
事实上快感也并没有减退下去，Peter看着Tony在他身上那副卖力地样子，平时总是喜爱睁着的大眼睛也在此刻垂下了眼眸，青年抱着他的腿部不断地将自己的分身穿插进了男孩的双腿里面，那里仿佛是一个不会被尘世渲染地避风港，渐渐地他们的呼吸的频率达到了一致，两幅正在不断贴近着的身躯也因此紧密联结在了一起。  
“Tony...”Peter轻声呼唤着他，换来自家恋人传递来的克制性眼神，“别在这种时候... 叫我的名字。”  
“我会克制不住...”  
“克制不住，什么？”Peter翘弯了嘴角注视着身上心仪的爱人，借题发挥着。  
“克制不住，对你的喜欢。”Tony倒也不算恭维，伸手将男孩的臀部托的更加用力，腰部顶撞冲刺着的速度也愈来越快，逐渐濒临高潮的青年高昂起了自己的头，“呃—— 小彼，我快要...”  
“我知道，Tony.. 没关系。”随着腹部被胀满了的暖意，青年做出了一个高挺身地动作，性器的前端也在不断地喷洒出了精液，将它们系数释放在了男孩的胸前。  
“对不起... 小彼，我将你弄脏了。”Tony的耳朵再次垂了下来，像是博得主人爱怜那样缓缓地趴在了男孩的身上，伸出了舌尖舔在了Peter的胸口上面，想要清理着那一小块区域。  
而男孩也在揉着心爱人毛茸茸的头发，将唇部印盖在了Tony的发旋上面。“辛苦你了，Tony。”  
青年眨着自己的大眼睛满足地眯了眯，用自己的头部蹭着男孩的脖颈处，耳朵上的绒毛弄的男孩的鼻尖痒痒地，接着将自己的唇部附了上去。  
他们忘我的接吻在了一起。

Peter将自己的身子彻底地清理了一番之后，发现了蜷缩在自家沙发上熟睡的猫咪。这只猫儿像是经过了一番激烈运动之后觉得疲累，就连被男孩抱起时也在慵懒的打着呼噜。  
男孩浅笑了一声，将Tony轻轻搁置在了距离他枕边的最近位置上，Peter很喜欢盯着它的睡颜发呆。他喜欢Tony这幅温顺的样子，白色的猫毛在温暖的柔光下泛出耀眼的颜色，男孩看的入迷，便伸手触碰了一下猫咪脸上的小胡子。  
像是有察觉到的Tony半眯着自己的眼睛，张开了嘴巴带着些撒娇性质地喵了一声，察觉到了Peter的存在便探着后退往男孩的怀里面供着，最终把脸埋进了男孩身上穿着的宽松睡衣里。  
感受着自家猫咪从鼻尖呼出来的热气，有些难耐地Peter动了动自己的身子。男孩徒手撸动着猫咪身后的尾巴，却又在摸到那块明显的秃掉一小块的区域后黑着脸颊，足足气了一晚上。  
第二天一早，在这只慵懒猫咪还未睡醒的时候，Peter掀开了被角起身走了出去。  
“喵呜——”感受到被窝里一阵凉意的Tony睁开了自己沉重的眼睑，发出了一阵疑惑地上扬音。  
它看着自己的主人端着一根高压水枪冲到了阳台上面，愤怒之下的Peter直接打开了水管的阀门。  
“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷———”很显然地的是，对面的那只缅甸茵猫即刻遭了殃。  
Tony的眼神里面闪过了一丝灵光，它在趁Peter回来之前又恢复到了先前那副乖张地模样来，直到自己被抱进了男孩的怀里，趴在Peter的胸口上面重新陷入进深眠当中。  
被偏爱的总是有恃无恐。  
这是Tony在猫生之年间接学到的道理。

**Author's Note:**

> 老吉：？？？打不过我就换号来见？是不是玩不起？


End file.
